What Seems Like Never Ending
by MentalBookworm1213
Summary: Something terrible happened in the Second War and Harry and Hermione have to cope. What happened? Why is the atmosphere at the Weasley's so sad, not happy about the war being over? Find out in this somewhat short, but hopefully good AU one-shot! (I think it's AU...) By the way, I wanted it rated T because of tragedy. Hope you like it! R&R!


**A/N: Hello again my awesome readers! This is my new (one-shot) story and I really hope you guys like it! To those who are waiting for the next chapter in **_**All Over Again**_**, I'm sorry. No excuses here. But I will try and get it up soon. Just a note to you guests out there, because there are so many of you. Did you know that you can review too? I just thought of that scenario, where a guest wants to review but can't figure out if they can. Well, question answered. You can! And please do! I don't get many views on my stories. Also if you all could go check out my blog, that would be great! Here is the URL:**

.com

**Thank you so much guys! And now, since I'm done rambling, please enjoy the story! I present to you…..**

_**What Seems like Never Ending Sadness**_

_By: Mental Bookworm1213_

_Date: 9/12/13  
_

It was raining hard outside, as well as chilly and cold. Water poured from the sky, drenching the world in icy droplets, almost as if it were mourning too. Puddles were everywhere, reflecting the bleak looking sky for everyone to see. 

Almost no one was outside, and if they were, they certainly didn't want to be. But there were two people, sitting on a rickety porch looking more lost and sad than any other people around. They were getting wet too, but they didn't care. When lost in grief, no one really does care about themselves. 

The taller of the two people had their arm draped over the other's shoulders. They had very dark hair and round spectacles, as well as a lightning-shaped scar on their forehead, just covered by fringe. The second person had bushy brown hair and warm brown eyes, which were clouded with grief at the moment. The person sat leaning against the  
other as if their life depended on it. 

These two people happened to be Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. And they had lost their very best friend, Ron Weasley, to the war. 

(Line Break) 

Hermione had always been strong-willed. She had tried to build walls around herself should she need them later, but when Ron died, they had all come crashing down. 

People had told her so many times that life wasn't fair, but she had never really come to terms with that fact until now. After all, she was blessed with a magical life among Muggles and she had found two amazing friends who didn't mind her know-it-all tendencies. But now those two friends had dwindled down to one. How could life have been so incredibly cruel to take Ron away? That Hermione didn't know. Neither did Harry. But Hermione did know that Ron's death would haunt her forever. After all, it was practically her fault. 

(Flashback) 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sprinting down the corridor in Hogwarts, being followed by two Death Eaters, still with their masks on. Curses, spells, and charms flew through the air torward them. Ron was lagging behind because of a dark spell he was hit with earlier. 

"Go on ahead guys! I'll catch up to you later!" shouted Ron, very loudly might I add. 

_Voldemort sure is making a ruckus, isn't he._ thought Hermione drily. 

"No Ron! We can make it back to the Common Room! You have to make it." said Hermione loudly. Harry nodded in agreement. 

"No! I'm just slowing you two down! I'll take these idiots down and I'll meet you in the Common Room in about, oh say, 5 minutes? Don't worry, okay?" said Ron, obviously determined. Hermione gave him a look that had _be careful_ written all over it and nodded. 

What Ron didn't know was that the two "idiot" Death Eaters chasing the trio were Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. 

Ron stopped, while Harry and Hermione pelted around a corner torwards the Gryffindor House. That was the last time they had ever been together in the same place. Ron screamed like he never had before just as Harry started to climb through the portrait hole. Hermione rushed back to the corridor only to find Ron on the floor, dead, with no Death Eaters in sight. 

(End of Flashback) 

Really, the sadness they felt from the war seemed like it would never end, all because their best friend, Ronald Weasley was dead. 

(Line break) 

Harry Potter had lost enough people during his short teenage life to know what pain and grief felt like. After all, losing your own parents isn't easy. But because he knew Ron, and it was pretty much his fault that he was dead, is another story. 

Harry knew Hermione blamed herself. He blamed himself too. _If only I had..._ he thought sadly. It just wasn't fair! Why did life have to be so cruel!? Taking away his parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus, and then Ron really took its toll on Harry. 

At least the war was finished. Harry hoped that Hermione and he could start over and help each other cope. That's what friends are for right? Anyway, the whole point of the war was to make life better to live and Ron knew that. But it didn't make his death hurt any less. 

So, on that sad day after the war, Harry and Hermione sat on the Weasley's back porch because they had nowhere else to go, and grieved for the best friend they had both lost.

**A/N: I normally don't make (or at least think about) alternate endings to the war, but this just seemed to fit my mood. Anyway, I hope you liked it, and PLEASE, PLEASE R&R! (read and review)**


End file.
